Where Is Your Heart
by Neogirl
Summary: Kagome contemplates about her relationship with Inuyasha one night. Songfic, Oneshot


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this lovely computer that crashes on me often.

Where is your heart was sung by Kelly Clarkson. I do not own any rights to this song.

Where Is Your Heart

* * *

My eyes slowly wandered from the fire before me to a lone figure leaning against a tall oak tree. No words could describe how I felt every time my eyes lay on him. His appearance was indeed amazing. 

_I don't believe  
In the smile that you leave  
__When you walk away and say goodbye_

His eyes were closed, hiding the wonderful golden eyes that lay beneath those lids. His long, but rather unruly sliver strands tumbled midway down his back, while the bangs in front of his forehead always managed to partly cover his eyes. Also, not to forget those triangular dog-ears resting on top of his head. Those were what first drew me to him when he was first pinned against the tree.

He had no manners most of the times. Ninety percent of what came out of his mouth were insults. It would be about anything; my attire, my archery, my cooking. He had even recently insulted the blood red color of my fingernails.

_Well I don't expect  
The world to move underneath me  
But for God's sake  
Could you try?_

Jealousy was one thing very noticeable in his personality. Say if I were to be approached by any male, whether it be from my time, or from the Feudal Era. As soon as his lips were to part, ready to deliver a simple greeting, his body would have tumbled backward. When the young man's eyes were to finally open he would only see the sight of a tall, intimating looking hanyou standing in front of me with bared teeth and sharp claws. All of them would quickly run away after that.

_I know that you're true to me  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you want to be mine_

Despite that I loved him. I had loved him for such a long time. He was my first love and to this current day, my only love. It's hard to imagine that almost three years had passed since I had first broken the barrier between time. Three years since I had shattered the Shikon No Tama. Three years since I had fallen in love with him. Some might think I'm crazy. I mean what would any human being see in a jealous, arrogant loud, rude person? I knew. He was kind, gentle and he protected me.

_Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you_

Numerous times I had found myself trapped in very messy situations. I can't even count that amount of times that I had been kidnapped because of my ability to sense the shards. Each time he had rescued me. I could never forget the simple sentence that he had said to me when he had discovered his father's sword.

"_**I promise to protect you!" **_

Sure he had said it harshly to me. It almost sounded like if he was demanding something from me, but the words touched me and from then on I trusted him. He had yet to break his promise.

_Is it so hard  
To give me what I need? _ _I want your heart to bleed  
That's all I'm asking for  
Oh, where is your heart?_

There had been so many tender moments shared between us. They always remained in my memory, even though he forgotten them. I often wished that he would feel the same way towards me. Many times I had almost touched his lips with my own, but he was the one of pull away. He would later pretend that nothing had happened.

_I don't understand  
Your love is so cold  
It's always me that's reaching out  
For your hand  
And I've always dreamed_ _That love would be effortless  
Like a petal fallin' to the ground  
A dreamer followin' his dream_

I was always so confused. One minute he would want to come near to me, and the next he would push me away from him. It always frustrated me. Why couldn't I figure the guy out? I knew that he cared. He cared enough to become jealous when I would talk to a friend who happened to be boy. He cared enough to become guilty every time he ran off with Kikyou without my knowledge. He cared enough to make sure my injures were taken care of before his, despite the fact that his would be more severe. Then why, why won't he open up to me?

_Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
And that's all I'm asking for  
Oh, where is your heart?_

My thoughts were cut short when I found golden eyes staring back into mines. I gasped and brought my hand up to my lips. My initial response would be to look away, pretend that I was looking at something else. Not this time. My eyes remained on his.

_It seems so much is left unsaid  
So much is left unsaid  
But you can say anything  
Oh, anytime you need_

For a long duration, we stayed like that. In silence, with our eyes locked together. In that space of time I'd hoped I could at least read some emotion on his face but as usual, it was just a mask on anger. It wasn't long before his lips turned into a scowl and his eyebrows rose. I knew what was coming next…

_Baby, it's just you and me  
Oh yeah_

_I know that you're true to me  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you want to be mine_

"What you looking at, wench?"

_Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
That's all I'm asking for  
Oh yeah_

I quickly turned away from the hanyou. I felt the familiar squeeze in my stomach and the lump forming in my throat.

"Nothing, Inuyasha," I replied meekly and returned my attention back to the fire.

_Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
And that's all I'm asking for  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?_

One day he will know how I feel. One day, I will break through all those walls he has put up around him. I know it. One day I would be able to know the taste of his lips. I love Inuyasha. He had stolen my heart without even trying and I hope for him to return my feelings, someday.

_Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?

* * *

_

A/N: Just a simple songfic, written out of boredom. So… that's all I have to say. Yeah…. That's about it. Review and tell me what you think. :)

Neogirl


End file.
